1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to supplying electric power from a variety of sources, such as electric generators, solar cells, fuel cells and batteries, to various loads, such as electric appliances, motor drives and down-stream power converters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power electronics is an enabling technology which provides a means to regulate electric power supplied from a variety of sources to various loads. The power sources may include, but are not limited to, electric generators, solar cells, fuel cells and batteries. On the other hand, the loads may include, but are not limited to, electric appliances, motor drives and down-stream power converters. With foreseeable near-term and long-term global energy shortage, precise electric energy regulation using power electronics becomes indispensable. Examples include wind turbines, solar cells power-tracked by electronic converters, appliances operated by variable-speed electronic motor drives, hybrid electric vehicles, fuel-cell vehicles with high-power electronic converters and/or motor drives to maximize efficiencies.
To work under desired conditions, these power electronic converters and motor drives include a variety of sensors to monitor their operations. Accuracy and integrity of these sensors are therefore critical for proper operation and fault detection. The signals from these sensors are also useful for estimating the parameters of the systems, the power sources and the loads, which can be used to detect catastrophic failures or to monitor system aging.
There is a need in the industry for systems and methods to cross check the outputs of sensors and to estimate system parameters related to various systems including, but not limited to, power converters, home appliances, and vehicle electronic systems.